ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Channel Broadcast Premieres (V2)
A list of movies set to broadcast on Disney Channel. 2019 * Home * The Jungle Book (2016) * Rise of the Guardians * Sing * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Trolls * The Secret Life of Pets (returning in 2022) * Smurfs: The Lost Village *Goosebumps (returning in 2021) 2020 * Cars 3 * Coco * The BFG * Pete's Dragon * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * The Smurfs 2 * Despicable Me 2 * Epic * The Croods * Turbo * Incredibles 2 * Ralph Breaks the Internet * X-Men: The Last Stand * Rio 2 * Rango (2011) * Mission: Impossible III * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Annie (2014) * Titan A.E. * The Book of Life * Avatar (2009) * Megamind * Despicable Me 3 * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Storks * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * Happy Feet * Happy Feet Two * Pacific Rim * The Last Airbender * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * Equestria Girls: Friendship Games * Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree * My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever * My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip * Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship * Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship * Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown * Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass * Equestria Girls – Holidays Unwrapped * Battlefield Earth * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * Curious George (2006) * Spider-Man (2002) * Twister *The Fast and the Furious *Twilight (2008) *The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009) *The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (2010) *The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1 (2011) *The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2 (2012) * Guardians of the Galaxy * Jurassic World 2021 * Toy Story 4 * Frozen 2 * A Wrinkle in Time * The Golden Compass * Christopher Robin * Minions * Red (2010) * Red 2 (2013) * The Peanuts Movie * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie *2 Fast 2 Furious *Spider-Man 2 (2004) * Assassin's Creed (2016) 2022 * Onward * Soul * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Power Rangers (2017) * xXx: Return of Xander Cage * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * Ice Age: Collision Course *The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift * The Angry Birds Movie * Spider-Man 3 (2007) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul * Kubo and the Two Strings * Smallfoot * Dumbo (2019) * Aladdin * The Lion King 2023 * The Emoji Movie * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * Ferdinand * The Star * The Amazing Spider-Man *Fast & Furious * Wonder Park * Hobbs and Shaw * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * The Boss Baby * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Teen Titans Go! To the Movies * Chicken Run 2 2024 * The Grinch * Peter Rabbit (2018) * Pacific Rim Uprising * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween *Fast Five *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse 2025 * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * A Dog's Way Home * The Kid Who Would Be King * Spies in Disguise * Fast & Furious 6 * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Pokémon: Detective Pikachu * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * Uglydolls * Abominable 2026 * Minions: The Rise of Gru * Peter Rabbit 2 * Dark Phoenix * Spider-Man: Far From Home * Men In Black: International * Furious 7 * Trolls World Tour * The Croods 2 2027 * Hotel Transylvania 4 * The Boss Baby 2 * Spirit Riding Free * The Bad Guys *The Fate of the Furious * Nimona * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 3 2028 * Fast & Furious 9 * Fast and Furious 10 TBA * Finding Marlin * Zootopia 2 * Moana 2 * Cars 4 * Wreck-it Ralph 3 * Paper Lantern * Goosebumps 3 * Despecable Me 4 * Ice Age 6 * Rio 3 * Untitled Animated Mario Film * Popeye * Zita The Spacegirl * The Lego Movie 3 * The Lego Batman Movie 2 * Smallfoot 2 * Mutts * Untitled Spider-Man Into the Spider Verse Sequel and Spinoffs * Kubo and the Two Strings 2 * Untitled Puss in Boots reboot film and sequels * Untitled Shrek 5/Reboot film * Dragon Empire Category:Broadcast Premieres Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel Movies Category:Disney